PROJECT SUMMARY The field of magnetic resonance (MR) is in the midst of a revolution. Disruptive external forces, such as the advent of powerful new Artificial Intelligence methods, coupled with a recent creative ferment in method development within the field, is changing the way we think about the acquisition, the reconstruction, and the interpretation of MR data. Meanwhile, MR has long been an indispensable tool not only for basic discovery but also for medical diagnostics, but the value proposition of clinical MR imaging is also changing, against the backdrop of a shifting healthcare landscape. There is a palpable need to explore the full scope of these changes, in a forum that enables deep dives and focused discussion, without losing the necessary breath of perspective. While large meetings such as the annual scientific meeting of the International Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine (ISMRM) have the necessary breath, the sheer size and pace of such meetings work against the requisite focus. On the other hand, short focused workshops are better suited to the evaluation of progress in well-defined subfields. The goal of this grant application is to support a high-impact conference with a time-tested format which is ideally suited to assess recent changes in the field of in vivo MR. The tenth Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance will be held July 15 to 20, 2018, at Proctor Academy, in Andover, NH. Our GRC will also be associated with the first-ever trainee-organized and trainee-focused Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance, which will take place on the weekend before the GRC (July 14-15, 2018). The trainee seminar meshes well with our goal of preparing young scientists for a changing field and a changing world. We request funding to support graduate students and postdoctoral fellows attending these meetings, which will focus explicitly on the shifting role of MR in a rapidly changing world. The GRC, subtitled ?Challenging assumptions about MR technology and applications in a changing world,? will be led by Chair Daniel K. Sodickson, MD, PhD, and Vice Chair Jeff F. Dunn, PhD, and will build upon a rich history of In Vivo MR GRCs. The GRS, subtitled ?The Changing World of Magnetic Resonance: Old Physics, New Techniques,? will be led by Chair Scott Beeman, PhD, and Vice Chair Carson Hoffman, BSc, and will further enhance the experience of trainees with tailored opportunities for mentorship, networking, and scientific exchange. Specific aims of our 2018 GRC and GRS on In Vivo MR are as follows: 1. Explore disruptive forces and marshal disruptive innovation in the field of in vivo MR 2. Foster connections between MR and surrounding disciplines 3. Prepare young scientists to make a difference in a rapidly changing world